Curse of Fireflies
by mrthou
Summary: What if Kaoru was afraid of fireflies? What if she was right to be? Not to be taken too seriously.


**Curse of the Fireflies**

A **Rurouni Kenshin** fanfiction by Alex Lindeke (mrthou)

This work is based on characters and situations created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. They are used here without intent of profit.

* * *

* * *

Tonight was a special night.

True, to the uninformed observer, there was nothing particularly remarkable about it. In fact, it was much the same as the night before, and probably similar to the next. But for Kenshin, this was much more than a warm spring evening, filled with the gentle chirping of crickets and the soft glow of the fireflies. Tonight was the night he would propose to his Kaoru-dono.

Kenshin smiled to himself. Yes, tonight would be a night to remember.

Of course, Fate, fickle creature that she is, had other plans.

He sat on the porch, watching the fireflies trace lazy paths across the yard in seemingly random patterns. There was a magical quality to their dance; it seemed to him almost as if the glowing insects were talking, and that if he watched a bit more, observed with all his senses, he would be able to understand them. In a few moments, Kaoru-dono would come through the door, calling his name. But until then, he would wait, and watch the fireflies dance.

Kenshin was not long in waiting. Her approach shook him out of his reverie. _Ah, love,_ he thought, _keeping a close eye on me, aren't you? A year ago today, I left you to go to Kyoto. But after tonight, you won't have to worry. I'll never leave you again._

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called softly, questioningly.

"Good evening Kaoru-dono."

"It's late, Kenshin. What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Ah. This unworthy one was merely enjoying the evening. The world is a beautiful place, tonight especially."

Kaoru sat down beside him, almost but not quite touching. Kenshin had to smile about that. Kaoru had been sending him not-too-subtle hints like that for the better part of a year, though for various reasons, he'd pretended not to notice. Well, he was done pretending. Kenshin reached over and took her hand. She turned to look at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Kaoru, this unworthy one has something to say to you."

Kaoru's eyes widened further, if such a thing was possible. He'd called her "Kaoru", without the honorific. He'd know it would get her undivided attention.

"K-Kenshin," she stuttered. She started looking around frantically. "You can't..."

Kenshin looked into her eyes, trying to pour every emotion and feeling he had about her into his gaze. If anything, though, this action simply made her more nervous. "Kaoru, I l--"

A single blazing glow winked on and off between them, and came to rest on their clasped hands.

Kaoru panicked. "Noooo!" she screamed, shaking her arm vigorously, and shaking loose from Kenshin's hold in the process. The firefly was thrown across the yard by her violent reaction. It was unharmed, however, as moments later it streaked upward into the night.

_Strange,_ Kenshin thought, puzzled by her actions. _I didn't know she had a fear of bugs._

"Kaoru, is something wrong?"

"D-don't call me that!" she whispered nervously. "Call me like you normally do."

Kenshin was hurt. He thought she'd by happy. He thought that she'd wanted this. Was he misreading her signals? Was she not sending any at all? Or was she just playing with him? He forced a smile. "Alright, Kaoru-dono. If that's what you wish." _Maybe she's just nervous. Perhaps the firefly ruined the mood. But what might work to calm her down?_

"Come, Kaoru-dono," he said, rising to his feet. He offered his hand. "Let's take a walk."

"No, we can't," Kaoru said. She sounded almost... frightened. "I'm feeling quite tired now, I really need to go to bed..." She stood up and stepped away.

Kenshin sighed. "Tomorrow night, maybe."

Kaoru gave a ghost of a smile. "Yes, tomorrow might be better. Goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight, Kaoru-dono."

_Tomorrow, then. I can wait that long._

* * *

_Kaoru was acting so stragely last night,_ Kenshin thought as he sat on the porch the following night. _Perhaps it is too soon. Maybe she's not ready yet?_

Kenshin pondered it for a moment, then dismissed the notion. No, Kaoru had dropped far too many hints over the last eight months. And he was tired of waiting.

Kenshin knew that he loved Kaoru. He had for a long time, but now he was willing to do something about it. He also knew that Kaoru had similar feelings for him. Or at least, he was sure enough. But something had spooked her last night, and Kenshin wasn't sure what it had been. Kaoru's reaction to the firefly was unprecedented. She'd never been afraid of them before, as far as he could remember. No, she had no great fear of bugs, either specific or general.

Well, there probably wouldn't be a problem tonight. There wasn't a firefly in sight. And if there was, he'd be sure to do something about it. All Kenshin had to do now was wait for the love of his life to show up, and then...

"Kenshin," she said softly, walking out onto the porch. "Admiring the night again?"

"Ah. It is often the simple things that bring the most joy into my life."

Kaoru seated herself beside him, and peered out into the yard. Seemingly satisfied, she relaxed, and smiled at him. "What kinds of things, Kenshin?"

"Many tings. This unworthy one has found that life is no longer the burden it once was. Simple tasks like daily chores, going to the market, helping you train Yahiko bring this one much joy, Kaoru-dono. And of course, you do as well."

Kaoru's cheeks flushed slightly, and she looked away. "Kenshin, I'm sorry I snapped at you last night. You... you don't have to call me 'dono', if you don't want to." She glanced once again around the yard. "It's just, _they_ were watching."

_They? Who are "they"? I didn't sense anyone nearby last night._ "What do you mean, Kaoru? Who was watching?"

Kaoru's blush deepened. "Never mind. It doesn't matter, anymore."

"Ah." Kenshin reached out and took her hand, as he had the night before. She looked at him tenderly, cheeks still colored with a faint blush. There was none of the nervousness that had been present the night before. "Kaoru, this unworthy one... _I_ have something to tell you."

Her surprise and pleasure shone through her eyes. He'd dropped the self-deprication, not because he felt any more worthy, or less guilty, but because for this, it didn't matter. For this moment, he would drop all pretenses.

"Kaoru, I love you," Kenshin said. Or at least, he tried to say it. Actually, he didn't get any farther than "I lo--" before Kaoru's free hand firmly covered his mouth and silenced him.

"Shh... They're here!" Kaoru hissed urgently. "They'll hear you."

Kenshin was thoroughly confused by this point. "Kwru, ths nwth..." Kenshin sighed, removed her hand from his face, and tried again. "Kaoru, this unworthy one does not understand. There is no one here but us."

"Nevermind," Kaoru said, somewhat embarrased. "Let's take that walk, shall we?" She stood up, pulling Kenshin to his feet as well.

She was suddenly very tense, Kenshin noticed. She was trying to hide it, but he was an expert at reading people, despite how often he played the fool.

_Could it be that she's embarrassed to love me? Is she ashamed of our relationship? Does she not want to be seen with me?_ Kenshin's heart dropped at this train of thought.

They stepped down off the porch and made their way out the gate, and down the road. Kenshin carefully scrutinized the object of his affection, following her gaze as it darted here and there. Occasionally, for no reason he could discern, Kaoru would release his hand and step away. This was always followed by furtive glances in all directions. Then, after a while, she would step closer again, and take his hand, as if nothing at all had happened. Perhaps she really was embarrassed to be seen with him.

Slowly they traversed the well worn path that wound its way down to the river. Kaoru did not seem to be interested in the destination. Instead, she walked almost automatically, following whichever way Kenshin chose to go.

It was a beautiful night: the moon was out and nearly full, the night air was cool, but not unpleasant. Here on the dimly lit road, nature surrounded them, and the human presence seemed distinctly less. The trees and tall grasses waved in a slight breeze, unfelt and otherwise unnoticed, and the comings and goings of small animals were evident by the rustling of the undergrowth.

They approached the river hand in hand, and Kenshin suddenly felt that the moment was right. This time, he would tell her how he felt. This time, he wouldn't let her interrupt.

Softly, he called her name, and she stopped. Turning toward him, her eyes widened in sudden apprehension.

"Kenshin, behind you, look!" she cried.

Kenshin whirled around, right hand resting on the hilt of his reverse-edged sword. His eyes alertly scanned the woods, but found nothing amiss. Slowly, he turned back to her.

"Kaoru, this one doesn't understand. This one sees nothing but the trees and grasses, and a few fireflies."

"Exactly!" she said in a hushed voice. "They're watching us!"

Kenshin looked at her blankly. "Oro?"

"You don't get it, do you?" she said, then she looked away. Under her breath, almost so softly that Kenshin couldn't hear, she said, "Fireflies are evil."

"Um... Kaoru, fireflies are just insects. Why should we care if they are watching us?"

"You don't understand!" she wailed. "Every time something bad happens, the fireflies are around!" She was crying now, but when Kenshin reached out to comfort her, she stepped away.

"You left me," she cried. "You left me, and the fireflies were there. They were there when Father left, too, and Mother! They make bad things happen." She sniffed, and bowed her head. "You probably think I'm being silly."

"Kaoru, this unworthy one is not going to leave you again, I promise. This one was trying to tell you something important, but not that he was leaving you." He reached out for her again, but this time she didn't avoid him.

"I know," Kaoru murmured, "but that's just it. If you say it now, it will end badly."

"No, Kaoru, this one does not think so. This one will never leave you again, 'til death or beyond." He took her hands in his.

She tried to pull away, but Kenshin held on, gently but firmly preventing her escape.

"Kaoru, I love you."

Kaoru jerked back as if struck, and stared at him in disbelief.

"K-Kenshin," she whispered. Her eyes conveyed a large spectrum of emotions: joy, surprise, love, fear, and even a tiny bit of anger.

He knew the moment was right. After more than a year of suppressed emotions, Kenshin had finally said those three little words. But in truth, they had both know that he felt them. Now it was time to act on them.

"Kaoru, will you allow this unworthy one the honor of becoming your husband?"

There. He'd said it. Not quite the way he'd meant to say it -- he hadn't meant to say "this unworthy one", but some habits were hard to break --, but at least he'd managed it.

Kaoru did not seem excited. In fact, she didn't seem to be having any kind of reaction whatsoever; she merely stared at him.

"Um... Kaoru?" Then, a reaction: her eyebrow twitched.

"Kenshin... you... **_idiot!_**" she shouted. "How could you do this to me?! I told you not to say it!"

Kenshin bowed his head, as his heart sank. "Is that a no?"

"No!"

Cautiosly, hopefully, he looked up into her eyes, and asked, "Does that mean yes?"

Kaoru stopped her tirade, and trembled. "Kenshin, I can't say it. _They_ are watching!"

As if to prove her point, a flurry of shining insects swirled around them twice, then moved back over the river and resumed their dance.

"See!" she said. "If I say anything, they'll here me, and then something bad will happen. The fireflies are cursed, they'll cause..."

Kenshin interrupted her with a kiss. It wasn't much of a kiss -- Kenshin hadn't done it in a while, and it was obvious that Kaoru never had --, but it accomplished its intended goal of silencing her.

That, and Kenshin had really wanted to do that for a long time. Fortunately, it seemed that she'd wanted him to do it for quite a while as well.

Moments later, when they pulled apart, Kenshin said, "I'll take that as a yes."

Kaoru sniffed again, then burst into tears once again. "We're doomed," she wailed. "They couldn't have missed that. It's all over now."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin tried to interject.

She ignored him and kept babbling. He tried again. "Kaoru!" he shouted.

"W-what?"

"You don't need to be afraid. This unworthy one is not going anywhere." He spread his arms wide. "See, I am still here. Lightning has failed to strike me. This one has no intention of dying right now, Kaoru, and I won't let it happen to you, either."

Kaoru finally stopped crying, and dabbed ineffectively at the tears left on her cheeks. She looked around, and gave him a half-hearted smile. "I was being silly, I guess."

"Ah. It's alright, Kaoru. Everyone is entitled to be silly from time to time. This unworthy one has been especially guilty of that." Kenshin returned her smile, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This one thinks it is time to go home, Kaoru. This has been an eventful night, but it grows cold."

"Yes, your right." Kaoru took several steps back along the path, then stopped when Kenshin didn't immediately follow. "Kenshin?"

For a moment, Kenshin just stood there, memorizing the sight before him. He wanted to fix this instant in his mind forever, to him it seemed to be a turning point. From this moment forward, he was a wanderer no more.

"Coming, Kaoru," he replied, and hurried up the path to join her.

_Afraid of fireflies,_ Kenshin thought. _Who'd have thought such a thing? To think that such harmless creatures could cause me so much trouble._ Kenshin shook his head.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, Kaoru. Nothing at all." And he took her hand once more as they walked home by the light of the pale moon.

A pair of glowing spheres danced in the evening air, flashing in and out in an intricate courtship ritual unknown to all but themselves. Whirling about, they flew up the path, circled the couple in opposite directions, and winked out, fleeing into the night.

Fifteen seconds later, a shooting star fell to earth and claimed the lives of the lovers. And the fireflies went back to dancing.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Well, I'm not quite sure what to say about this. I mean, what is there to say? This fanfic was inspired by an something my sister once said. She wondered if fireflies were present during all (or at least, many) of the significant events that take place during the story. I'm not sure if they are, but regardless, I came up with this idea: What if Kaoru were afraid of fireflies? This lead to a second thought: What if Kaoru was _right_ to be afraid of them?

Well, now you know the answer to both questions. So, what did you think?


End file.
